Love's Bloody War
by Hisaharu
Summary: This is the story of the Kuran siblings; Juuri, Haruka, and Rido. It begin's at the birth of the two Purebloods Haruka and Juuri and will only end at their death. Please, enjoy. CONTAINS: Some small curseing, some minor gore, cheezy love, and JXH and JXR.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight, but most of this plot is mine along with the names and most of the actions of KATSUR and AKIRA. The name 'Kuran' does not belong to me, though.

A/N: Hello, I am Hisaharu, and this is my first real STORY, excluding my poems. I've written the first six chapters ahead of time, and I assure you my writing gets better.

Well, please get involved and review for me and most of all…ENJOY.

Names and other info.

((A/N: All the name translations will be put into the beginning of each chapter like this. Most of the names below are not featured in the story let. My OOC Rido is because he basically went crazy AFTER Juuri married Haruka in the manga, so don't be surprised if he's not VERY crazy….But you can still see allot of his 'tendencies' here. ^^))

Juuri Kuran- the 'Ju' Is Juuri means 'tree,' and the 'ri' is a traditional unit of measuring for distance. Kuran means 'Nine orchids.'

Haruka Kuran- Haruka means 'distant,' or 'remote,' and Kuran means 'Nine orchids.'

Rido Kuran- The 'Ri' in Rido means 'plum,' and the 'Do,'

means 'Earth.' Kuran means 'nine orchids.'

Katsura Kuran- Katsura translates to, 'The moon,' 'The laurel crown', 'gem', 'woman', 'cave' or 'spirit.' Kuran means 'Nine Orchids,'

Akira Kuran- Akira translates to, 'A harvest moon', 'Ultimate serenity,' 'bright eyes,' or 'gem,' 'a crystal clear mirror,' 'dawn.' Kuran means 'Nine Orchids.'

Kakai Kuran- The 'Ka' in Kakai means 'beautiful' and the 'Kai' is sea. So her name is roughly translated to: 'Beautiful Sea.' Kuran means 'Nine Orchids.'

Shiratou Shiki- The 'Shira' in Shiratou means 'white, and the tou in it means 'night.'

So, 'White Night,' and Shiki meaning "Shi, 'to support', and 'ki', 'Mollow,' a flowering plant with white or pink blossoms. 'To Support Mollow, White Night.'

Oboroi Hio- 'Oboro' means 'A hazy moon,' 'light,' 'shadow,' 'cloud,' 'gaze.' 'Something vague.' The 'I' in Oboroi means 'To really on.' The 'Hi' in Hio means 'scarlet,' and the 'o' means 'cherry blossoms.'

Shizuka Hio- 'Shizuka' means 'Calm and quiet,' the 'Hi' in the 'Hio' means 'scarlet' and the 'ou' is 'cherry blossoms.'

Hana Shirabuki- Hana means flower, and the 'Shira' in Shirabuki means 'white' and the 'Buki' is a flower with white petals.

CHAPTER ONE:

The boy's mismatching eyes watched the people running around in a hurry, all of them bustling about in a flurry of scents and emotions.

For hours his mother and father had been gone, and every few moments the sixteen year old would hear his mother's agonized cry, then his father's pleas and orders to the Pureblood woman. "Katsura, get through this! Be well! Please!" Kuran Akira would shout to his laboring wife, Kuran Katsura. The boy stifled a laugh.

His parents where such a bother over the last nine months. Baby this, baby that. Boy or Girl? Twins? Then it was; Twin this and that, will they both be male? Female? Will they be the next clan leaders? Lovers?

Kuran Rido's Mother gave another cry, and Rido's ears perked up. A baby's wail screeched through the household.

One of the new baby twins had been born.

"Kuran-Sama," A hesitant voice came to his left, and when Rido turned his head, a maid with dark brown- slightly plain hair peeked into his room. "A twin has been born- the boy. Do you wish to see it?" Rido laughed shortly.

"Why not, I have nothing better to do." He mused, and watched as the human woman swayed out of his room, choppy brow locks tussling in an unappealing way. Still, the woman was pretty.

For a human.

With that thought, Rido Kuran pushed off from his bed, taking a quiet peek out the window. He took a deep breath of the fresh night air, bracing himself for the blood scented room his Mother was wallowing in, bearing total agony.

Rido turned and waltzed out of his room, leaving the window open to cleanse his room of the inside air. His Mother's wail sent a shiver of disruption running through him. His mother was not one to suffer in silence, and that certainly wasn't going to change through the years.

Rido chuckled, entering the dark room where the smell of blood and his mother's cries racked his brain the strongest. Two large windows stood beside the bed, where at least five female maids crammed around. One blotting Katsura's head, one rushing more water soaked towels to her, a blonde watching over the child birth of the other twin, whispering encouraging words.

A maid in the back gently rocked a baby boy, trying and miserly failing to shush him. Rido walked towards that maid, stopping and leaning down towards the baby she was holding. His ears rung out in agony over the child's wails. He could feel the maid's eyes on him as he pressed his hand down on the baby's head mutely. "Sleep," He ordered, watching as the child's eyes shot open, its tongue sticking out at him in a teasing way, before lulling into sleep.

"Figure's," Muttered Rido with a smile. "First thing the brat dose is stick his tongue out at me. Such a brat." But even Rido could tell the baby would be a good change around the household.

A new wave a squeal's and shouts made Rido look over to his parents, laughing at his poor Father.

The man knelt on his knees by the bed, eyes open and watching pleadingly at his wife. His left hand was being gripped tightly, and with every scream his Mother would squeeze it tightly, making his Father moan out with her in pain. Rido was sure he even heard a few bones snaps every time.

"Aughh! Bastard! You _did_ this to me!" His mother screamed out, twisting the poor man's hand around so it looked like it might be ripped off any second.

And he didn't doubt his mother would do it.

"Katsura," He Father squeaked "It was a mutual decision!"

"_MUTUAL!" _His mother screeched; the high pitch and her powers making the windows by the bedroom break, but Rido was pretty sure it was mainly her voice. Rido made a mental note to get the windows, his father's hand, and his own ears repaired when this was all over.

Shaking his head Rido decided to spare his poor Father the agony of having his body ripped apart section by section that his mother could reach in her position, and knelt by his mother side.

"Mother," He drawled "Push."

His mother's glowing blue eyes shot through him with intensity, before her head tilted back in a scream that was the loudest, shrillest and by_ far _the most painful yet. Her open mouth gleamed with a pair of parched fangs, and her deathly pale sweat slicked skin seemed to glow. His father's bone seemed to scream too, as a echoing crack came in the room.

His mother's stiff body relaxed, her mouth and eyes shutting peacefully, almost as if dead. Rido watched as a maid pulled the body of a child out of his mother, the still form catching his attention.

"No…" His father breathed out, the sound shocking Rido.

Filled with pure agony and sadness, the voice startled Rido to look at his mother. Her chest rose and fell slowly, her eyes staring at his with meaning. "The baby…" Her voice was undeniably steady, even though her eyes gave away the turmoil inside of her, or was _reality_ a better word?

With a nod, Rido leaned up to give her a kiss on the cheek, small smile lighting up her face.

Rido stood and left the room, following the maid who was trying to make the baby move, to show some sign of life.

Rido bit open his wrist, and hung it over the baby's mouth. Slowly, drop by drop, the baby's heart started beating, faster and stronger with every movement.

Only then did the baby's eyes open, the wide orbs staring warmly into his. Her eyes where large and round, and a few small curls and mahogany hair softly hung around her head like a wide halo. Pureblood babies aged very fast over the few moments of life, and the girls curls where very long. The girl had long hair, reaching her shoulders, and was just shy of looking like a two month old.

There was no pinkness to her skin, only soft paleness. The eyes had an alluring quality Rido couldn't get over, and he eagerly leant forward-

"Rido-Sama!" His head twisted sharply to the maid. "Y-Your Mother…Kuran-Sama is dying!" Rido took the baby from the other gasping maid's arms, motioning for the sleeping baby boy, and then taking him in his other arm.

Sweeping into the room, his white dress shirt ruffling as a warm hand gripped it, Rido shuttered. The girl took one look at him, and then ruffled its brow. She reached out toward their Mothers from. Rido took three long strides, the knelt at his beloved mothers bed.

"She's…Ok." Katsura smiled, her red hair spiraling off of the bed in long waves making like a web around her. "Good."

"Her name?" His Father gasped, gently holding Katsura's hand.

"Something light, happy, like the Earth…She's…Juuri." His Mother nodded. "And he Haruka, for he reeks of distance."

All of the maids gathered in the dark corner of the room, bowing deeply, some weeping. Soft shards of glowing crystal wafted up from his mother skin, her chest struggling to keep rising. "Katsura…" His father wept.

"Come," She smiled. "I want my loved ones around me." Her arms stretched out, her right arm hugging her husband, her left arm winding around her eldest son. The two children rest upon her bosom, and her smile faltered. Two twin tears streaked own her face, and she sobbed once.

Then Kuran Katsura, Mother of Rido, Haruka, Juuri, and loving wife of Akira Kuran, died with only the words 'I love you all' left in her place.

His father gave a loud sob, and the crystals burst in thousands of directions, making the girl- Juuri, squirm in his arm. The two babies reached up, both grabbing a large crystal shard, and held it in their tight little grasp.

Rido just watched the scene with calmness, but an under yielding of sadness.

Picking up the children he handed them to a maid, who rushed the out of the room. "Don't take the crystals." He commanded.

His father was still looking up at the sealing, the remains of his beloved wife all scattering around him. "You knew," He sighed, ruffling his brow, "Didn't you, Katsura?" His Fathers dark hair stuck against his head in a mass of straight locks, his long and lean body sagging in defeat.

If Rido has seen a man weep like that man had, he would surly think of him a coward. Instead all Rido did was sink to his knee's by the end of the bed, bowing with a hand over his heart.

His Mother, who Rido loved very much, was no longer here.

His mind flashed back to the dozens of fight they had had, but all had been playful. His Mother and Father teased each other, but never in their life had they truly fought. Never, not even in the end.

His mothers scent came to mind, her long blue dresses and heels, with the beautiful long red spiral curls that swept the floor when she stood. Her soft angular face and blue eyes, blue eyes that held the depth of a Mothers love. Her full pink lips, and her happy smile, her warm hands, her soft hugs, and even her beautiful teasing.

Rido did not weep, but he mourned his mother's death with sadness, listening to the heartbreaking sobs of his Father.

Rido awoke to the dark lonely room, the smell of his Mother's blood still coting the air slightly. He blinked away the last of the blackness of peace, stretching his muscles. The softest weeping sound came from down the hall, and with a small gasp Rido stood and clambered down the hall, reaching out for the door knob gently.

The weeping came from a child who lay crumpled on the floor, and Rido rushed to her. Her long baby clothes were made for a small newborn, and they were restricting the girl who overnight had become a year old.

Sighing, Rido lengthened his nails, making them at least two inches long with wicked points. Grasping them around the tight clothing he swept them up and away, cutting them apart with a rip. The girl's wide eyes looked up at him, her eyes big, and a soft burgundy like her Fathers.

Rido could smell her soft and delicate blood, and quickly he stood, walking to a cupboards and grabbing a small nightgown that looked the size for the growing Pureblood child.

Reaching out, Rido held the soft cloth at his feet, while the child whimpered and scooted away.

Rido was stunned.

Most children cried, or where very unruly. Juuri had an air around her- one that quickly baffled Rido. It was a calming air, and the look in her eyes showed no fear- only caution and curiosity. "Juuri," purred the male Pureblood, reaching out once more. "I am your Onii-kun, don't fear me." The child simply blinked, as if to say he was being ridicules. She turned her head, her baby fine red brown hair swaying down the middle of her back. She looked back the Rido, then up at the other baby bed.

That's when Rido got the full idea of what she was trying to tell him. Jumping up he could see the baby boy, Haruka, pulling at his collar, looking more and more pale. The clothes where tighter on Haruka, and he was bigger than Juuri, looking maybe one and a half. Rido remembered when he himself was born, the next day he too looked like a two year old. That was what Purebloods where like.

For the first two or three days they would grow rapidly, looking the age of around six before the growing cycle stopped. Every few years the cycle would repeat, and around the age of their physical body looking out of puberty, stopped ageing. Rido had been fourteen when his cycle ended, and he knew that Haruka would be a little older when it stopped, Juuri most likely stopping younger than any of them.

Ripping off the clothes on Haruka, Rido grabbed a pair of small sleep pants and a very loose fitting shirt. "You're so helpless," Rido muttered to the boy, who in turn just glared at him with dark burgundy eyes.

Juuri and Haruka looked at each other in the same instant, and Haruka quickly reached out a hand, putting atop her head. Juuri slowly stopped crying, looking away. Rido laughed at Haruka's rejected looking baby face.

"All in due time, boy." He muttered gruffly, before reaching around to pick up Juuri, who mutely put her arms around his neck. A small resistance by his leg, and Rido looked down to see Haruka gripping it with both of his arms. Sighing, Rido tucked them both in his arms, walking over to Haruka's baby bed, and set him down in it. He squirmed and glared ruefully at Rido, who laughed and once more forced him to sleep.

Watching Haruka fall asleep made Rido finally notice the difference between the 'twins.' Juuri had mahogany hair, and more of a red-ish color in her eyes, while Haruka had a deep brown with lighter highlights, and deep burgundy eyes.

He could see how Juuri looked like their Mother. She already had the lean figure, even as a baby. Her full pink lips and reddish hair where more signs. She had the same shape to her eyes that their beloved Mother had, but nowhere near her eye color.

Haruka had the hair of his father and his lean bone structure, and almost the same shade of eyes. But his mother's high cheekbones where eminent, even in this early stage.

Across the room Rido caught a glimpse of himself, and even then he measured his appearance like it was a shock.

He was half and half.

He had his Fathers hair with flecks of red from Katsura, and one of his eyes was too dark to be his Mothers shade, but the red was too bright to be his Fathers. His unruly curls massed around his head and neck, gently brushing his shoulders. He had a wide mouth, and with a grin he could see his mother reflect back through him. His fathers' lean body fit him, but is mothers petite pale skin covered them with appeal.

Juuri stared at him, blinking tiredly around a yawn. Rido reached down a hand to stroke the baby's soft cheek gently, and the moment he got towards her mouth she twisted her head slightly, taking the side of his finger in her small mouth. Against the soft gums he could feel two prominent points gabbing into his finger, and she gently suckled on it with pink in her plush cheeks.

Rido smiled at her, and very slowly her eyes began to shut, almost dazzlingly. Her suckled became softer, slower, then stopped all together. Chuckling, Rido took his finger from her small mouth and set her down in her crib, covering her with a soft silk blanket. Her tiny hands reached out and grasped his sleeve, and he removed it, putting it on the blanket, which she promptly grasped.

He watched her for a moment, tucking a stray curl away from her face, when a door opened. Turning, the maid bowed at the sight of him. "Rido-Sama! Please, excuse me; I was just going to attend to the babies…" She trailed off as he stood beside her, staring at her with a haunting, mismatching gaze.

"Have you been taking care of them this whole time?"

"Y-Yes," She stammered, and then looked shockingly at the cloth in his left hand.

"Do you know what these are?" He asked, her voice pounding into the poor maids head achingly.

"Y-Yes," She looked at his nails sharply, then back to the cloth.

"Weren't you given orders to put them in loose clothing?"

"No…"

He leaned forward, into the maid, and brushed a strand of hair away from her ear, leaning in and whispering huskily; "You're lying."

The woman sucked in a breath for a scream, but his clawed hand covered her mouth, cutting off her air supply and silencing her. "Shh," He drawled mockingly "Don't wake the babies."

He led her out into the hall way, closing the door. The woman shook in his arms, adrenalin pumping into her blood and scenting the air around Rido, making his eyes glow brightly in anticipation. "P-please, Master Rido. Have mercy…" She sank to her knees, tears slowly streaking down her cheeks.

Rido sighed dramatically. "Fine. Now, what did you want?"

The maid stared at him, not quite grasping his sudden mood swings, but was to shaken not to tell him anything. "Master Akira-Sama seeks you…" She said weekly.

"Fine," He started walking down the hall, but looking back over his shoulder he called down after the maid; "And if anything happens -at all- to those children…_I will kill you._" With that Rido turned the hall, leavening behind the bemused and shaking maid on the cold marble floor.


	2. Chapter 2: A Purebloods End

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight, but most of this plot is mine along with the names and most of the actions of KATSUR and AKIRA. The name 'Kuran' does not belong to me, though.

A/N: To my one reviewer: Thank you, so much!

Side A/N: I need a beta reader…and I'm sorry this chapter was short-ish. I'll do a longer on if you review more~

Names and other info.

Juuri Kuran- the 'Ju' Is Juuri means 'tree,' and the 'ri' is a traditional unit of measuring for distance. Kuran means 'Nine orchids.'

Haruka Kuran- Haruka means 'distant,' or 'remote,' and Kuran means 'Nine orchids.'

Rido Kuran- The 'Ri' in Rido means 'plum,' and the 'Do,'

means 'Earth.' Kuran means 'nine orchids.'

Katsura Kuran- Katsura translates to, 'The moon,' 'The laurel crown', 'gem', 'woman', 'cave' or 'spirit.' Kuran means 'Nine Orchids,'

Akira Kuran- Akira translates to, 'A harvest moon', 'Ultimate serenity,' 'bright eyes,' or 'gem,' 'a crystal clear mirror,' 'dawn.' Kuran means 'Nine Orchids.'

Kakai Kuran- The 'Ka' in Kakai means 'beautiful' and the 'Kai' is sea. So her name is roughly translated to: 'Beautiful Sea.' Kuran means 'Nine Orchids.'

Shiratou Shiki- The 'Shira' in Shiratou means 'white, and the tou in it means 'night.'

So, 'White Night,' and Shiki meaning "Shi, 'to support', and 'ki', 'Mollow,' a flowering plant with white or pink blossoms. 'To Support Mollow, White Night.'

Oboroi Hio- 'Oboro' means 'A hazy moon,' 'light,' 'shadow,' 'cloud,' 'gaze.' 'Something vague.' The 'I' in Oboroi means 'To really on.' The 'Hi' in Hio means 'scarlet,' and the 'o' means 'cherry blossoms.'

Shizuka Hio- 'Shizuka' means 'Calm and quiet,' the 'Hi' in the 'Hio' means 'scarlet' and the 'ou' is 'cherry blossoms.'

Hana Shirabuki- Hana means flower, and the 'Shira' in Shirabuki means 'white' and the 'Buki' is a flower with white petals.

CHAPTER TWO:

"Father, _your what?" _Rido slammed his hands down on the heavy oak desk, causing it to shake and crack where force- his hand - had left gaping cracks.

"Katsura's death has made me realize I want to avoid authoritarianism, if not for you, for Juuri and Haruka. So I am diminishing the monarchy, letting the senate govern the Vampire realm."

Rido bowed his head, letting his hair cover the hateful expression on his face. "But not for yourself?"

Akira sighed, and Rido didn't look up to see his face.

He didn't dare.

"No," came his Fathers reply, and the force of sadness in the one word made Rido's expression shift enough so he could look up. "Not for myself. Rido, my eldest son, I will not be here much longer. I am incredibly tired." A tear streaked down his father's cheek, landing on the desk for a moment, before sizzling and evaporation into the old oak. "Without your Mother, I am _so, so tired_."

Rido's finger gripped into the oak, and then retracted, leavening glaring scratches where they had once been. "And Juuri? Haruka?"

"I want you to tell them stories, Rido." His Fathers eyes where dark with the looming emotion of depression. "I want you to tell them of a man, who was in no way a coward. Who stood by them and never gave up until his life ended, of a man who loved his wife and their son to the ends of this planet and more. _I _want _you _to tell them the story of a man who left them to fight in the war, so he could protect them!" His Father's head bent in a misshapen heap of loneliness, his teeth gritting together with the harshness of a gentle man. "I want you to love them for your Mother and I both."

Rido's back straightened in a look of hatred, of heated passion, in the anger of knowing that he had lost both of his parents in less than one mourning period. "Of a man with courage?" He spat, and his Fathers tearful eyes met his for a moment. "Why should I lie to them?"

Rido stood, turning and storming out of the huge library, leaving his weeping Father and the withered hope that things would return to normal after his beautiful Mothers death.

Akira watched his son move out with sadness in his heart. "My Dear Katsura, what would you do?" The wind stirred the papers on his destroyed desk, making them flutter all around his library.

A envelope caught the Pureblood Kings eyes, and he hesitantly reached out towards it. It was a letter for Katsura, telling him of her days in the south before they were to get married. She talked about how excited she was to be going back to Japan, but how sad she was to leave the soft hill and desert of the south.

Tear's came to Akira's eyes as he read the latter, and couldn't help but let a single sob out of his mouth. Folding the letter back in its envelope he grasped it tightly in his hands. Picking up a quill ink pen, he started to write a letter of his own.

On the fourth letter he started to sob once more, and was suddenly very thankful for the sound proofing in the room. Sealing all six letters with the dark red wax of the Kuran seal, he sent one to the senate.

Getting up from his spot in his chair, he extended his powers to sense the other Purebloods in the home. Only two small pecks of realization prickled at his mind, so he walked out of his library towards the presence of two adolescent Purebloods.

Marching into the room, Akira looked at the bustling maid, who was tending for the crying baby girl. Upon hearing the Pureblood enter, the maid turned around with a gasp, her pulse racing. "Oh! Lord Akira! Forgive me for being so startled!" She panted, and idly he nodded, wondering what had gotten the poor maid so worked up.

"Let me take her, please," He reached out his arms for his girl, who still hadn't stopped crying. Pleasing the quietly whimpering child in his arms, the woman went to see if Haruka had awoken. Sighing, the King dismissed her, and worriedly the maid let the still mourning babies to him.

Rocking the baby girl, but still not having the courage to look at her, her King muttered promises of peace to her, holding her tightly to his chest. When the small form quieted, Akira walked back towards the crib, ready to but her back and let she sleep. But when the King looked at her, he fell to his knees, his long dark cloak fluttering down on his sides.

The girls wide eyes stared at him with a quiet happiness, dignity, and curiosity. In the time she was born he hadn't looked at her, but now…It was like looking into something and seeing every moment of pride and joy being swept behind, leaving only the small child's face. Memories, thoughts, and hopes flashed into the man's mind.

The first a memory of him looking into the night in his calm solitude, and seeing the figure of a pale ghost wafting in the moonlight. Her long spiraling curls brushing the stone covered ground gently, long nightgown floating around her like the wings of an angel, beckoning him into his contentment.

It was the first time he had seen his wife.

Juuri's eyes where so much like her Mothers, even though not sharing their color. Her long red hair held her Mothers color with a curtain of darkness concealing it unlike her Mothers fiery red. The waviness was like her Mother, if not for the small difference of her Mothers being spiral curls, her's just being loose circlets.

Akira blinked away tears at the sight of her, the daughter who was just now starting to slow in her ageing.

Looking the age of two, yet only being less than a day old, she was already the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Juuri," he breathed, then bowed his head to let her small warm hands grip him. One hand rested on his cheek, the other gently patting his hair. "You will be my pride and joy, even with my hours marking down every second." He rested her in the crook of his neck, and slowly he felt her fall into sleep.  
>Gently and hesitantly he set her in the crib, and leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek, then another on her forehead. "One once said that the best things are first, and the most memorable the last." He pulled away to see tears streak down her sleeping cheeks, and for a moment he had to let his sobbing lungs fill with air.<p>

When the sobs retreated, he turned his head to the other crib, looking down at the sleeping boy. The boy had dark hair like his own, and even sleeping, the aura of a great man. Even not knowing his son very well, Akira was very proud of him. Leaning down he kissed his baby son the same places as he had his daughter.

Turning back to the sleeping Juuri, he put down the envelopes and let them be gripped by the soft baby's hands. "Keep them safe, my little one."

Akira walked into what was he and his wife's room with a lead weight gripping his heart. He looked at the bed that had been cleaned, then at pile of crystals scattered by the Cello. The maids had taken every one of them and set them on the beautiful grand Piano, and slowly the King rested his hands on the keys. He looked up at the sheet music, and a painful memory of him playing for his pregnant wife as she sat and listened to him. Her favorite song, one with no name even, sat open and ready for its Master to play once more. Oh, how she had loved to for him to play, and how he had loved to play for her.

His fingers softly began to run over the keys, and immediately he felt her. He could feel her presence as he played the tune, and slowly as he played it stared to morph, for a lullaby into a song of sadness, reeking with essence of his feelings. He could hear her play the violin as he played, hear her tinkling laugh as others complimented them on their wondrous musical abilities. He could hear her beautiful voice as she sung to him at night when he asked her, as her lovely voice had lulled him to sleep as he dreamt his sweetest dreams of her.

His tears dripped down onto the keyboard, but even then he didn't stop playing. He played, and he played until his fingers where shaking and he had no more tears to cry. He played for her, he played his best good-bye for her, and he played as he wept his prayers that he hoped she heard.

He played until he was no longer able to play, and then past that point.

He heard Rido come in, heard the maids talk, heard the babies grow, but for a week he stayed and played the piano. He didn't stop to read the letter the maid set on the table for him.

And when he stopped playing, his heart didn't. It beat to the melody of his wife's tune, and even after reading the letter, signing the paperwork, and leaving the next day his soul still sat in that room and played with his wife.

And as the storms of vampires and thousands of dead bodies piled around him, he fought as he played. He played for months on the battlefield, and when he was finally struck down, he continued to play.

"Now, I finally get to really play with you, my love."

Where the words uttered from the dieng lips of the ex-King Akira Kuran, he who dies with his fingers moving on an invisible piano.

Vampires from across the world swore they heard the saddest music beige played, and only when it stopped did they have a sense of pure happiness.


	3. Chapter 3: Snowday in Sorrow

…

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. No matter how many effin stars I wish upon.

A/N: Wow…ONE REVIEW? Jeeze

Five year's from the death of Katsura Kuran, children giggled as they ran in the garden behind the house. Rido watched as they ran and frolicked as he remembered the way his Mother had looked before she had died. He understood her final sad smile as she died with her loved ones by her side.

The girl with the unruly curls ran through the flower beds happily, while the boy ran after her with a smile of mischief as he grabbed her around the waist and hugged her tightly.

"Haruka!" Screeched the girl "Let me go!" But even the screeching girl was giggling.

"No, your it now!" And then the endless cycle of Tag continued.

After many hours' of running around and playing with a young Vampires energy, the two realized their brother had been watching them with a happy spark in his eyes. "Brother Rido! Come play!"

Rido laughed whole heartedly, spreading his arms like he was tired. "No, I'll just watch you two." They paused to look at each other, then split up. Rido sat in a chair by the fountain, and his eyes first lost track of Juuri, then Haruka. The last glimpses had him perking up his ears in anticipation.

Smirks.

He could hear their soft footsteps, their breathings, and he knew that not even a noble vampire would have been able to deciphered them from a bird. They paused, then came from behind him, while he looked around pretending not to know where they where. They crouched…And he readied himself…

They sprang.

He caught them both easily, Juuri in his right arm, her long hair tickling his cheek, and Haruka in his left, who struggled erratically. Juuri giggled. "How did you know?'

"Yeah, we where quiet!" Injected Haruka.

"Heh, you two should know by now that Brother Rido knows everything." He smiled at Juuri and Haruka, setting Haruka on the ground, and tossing Juuri on his shoulder like she weighed nothing.

And to him, she didn't.

"Hey," She giggled "Put me down!"

"Juuri!" Haruka smiled, "Down!"

In that moment Juuri dropped to eye level with him, smiled, then nodded over Rido shoulder. Rido turned around, just in time to see a slight mass heading for his face. "What are you two-" Rido lifted his hand, grapping the snowball tightly.

Haruka gasped, and Juuri giggled.

Setting Juuri down, she ran to Haruka. Rido watched them with a sullen expression, and as they traded looks, a sly grin on Haruka's face and a mischievous smirk appeared on Juuri's. They looked back at Rido, and he only had time to widen his eyes before it started.

The children rebelled.

Or, that's what Rido would later joke about what happened. In reality they both grabbed each other's forearm, racing towards Rido with their grins wide, Juuri's fangs slightly poking out. As they ran the two hundred feet of distance they let their body drop far too low to the ground, so much so that no human could ever even hope to do. Their left hand trailed in the snow, Juuri's delicate fingers leaving long claw marks in it. At the last moment they broke apart, slipped one leg affront of them and raised up their left hands at the exact same time.

And threw the snowballs at Rido with satisfied giggles.

He caught them both with a wave of his hand, grabbing them and crushing them. The two young purebloods gasped. At the age of five they looked at least seven, and had the developed minds of ten year olds.

Juuri flashed her fangs at Rido in a grin, her eyes alight with the force of a challenge. Haruka's small and sly grin was accompanied by mocking eyes. Every movement they made reeked of a challenge, gripping and pulling on their vampire nature to prevail against another. Rido smiled cruelly.

Their challenge was accepted.

Rido spun, reaching down in a circular motion and using his mind to pack the snow into the form of balls. Juuri and Haruka whipped past each other, Haruka heading towards the forest for cover in the allowed forest, Juuri who followed Rido's every movement, matching it with her own behind him.

Rido first aimed for Haruka, who ducked and slipped into the snow at the last moment. Then Rido turned to Juuri, tossing the ball straight for her. She was crouched low to the ground, and she pushed off with her feet, spinning up in the air and kicking out her right foot to block the snowball, the throwing one of her own.

It snaked for Rido's chest, and he turned to grab it at the same time and identical one spun for where Haruka was resting in the forest. Rido sharpened his nail's, letting the snowball collide into the sharp tips and fall apart before hitting him.

Juuri made a leap and glided over Rido, her smirk making him more energetic than ever. He tossed a snowball up, and she spun away at the last moment, letting it collide into her heavy snow boots.

Haruka leapt up and grabbed her hand, pulling her behind the tree he was hiding. Rido heard several fast thumps in the snow, and Haruka, loaded with dozens of snow balls, came barreling around in the forest cover. He was leaning dangerously to the left, his body almost completely horizontal.

His hand blurred fastly as it glided from the snowballs to Rido. Twirling and slashing with his hands he evaded or destroyed the snowballs. He ran forward towards Haruka, who sent a huge snowball straight for Rido's head. Kicking up snow for cover he watched out of the corner of his eyes as the snowball flew right besides his head, then reached out and grabbed it. The lightweight snow was still floating in a cover, and Rido threw the snowball tightly, hearing a satisfied smack.

Noise behind him made Rido whirl around, meeting with Juuri's eyes only inches from him. She grinned, throwing the snowball, only to have it blow up inched from his chest.

"That's cheating!" She shouted at she slid out of his reach.

"All's fair in love and war, my dear Juuri."

Juuri gasped, looking behind Rido to Haruka. "Haruka, you got hit!"

Haruka smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Juuri."

Rido laughed at their small quarrel "I guess its just you and me now, Juuri."

In response she growled playfully, spinning on her heals and turning, running low like she had done with Haruka. This time she let both arms drop to brush the white show, scooping up handfuls of snow and throwing them up in the air. Several feet before she reached him she jumped, and jumped high. Rido waited with his last snowball, waiting for the perfect opening. The snowballs she had thrown up never hit the ground, and she slashed the air with her nails, leaving red and dripping slashed in it.

Her eyes flashed red for a second, revealing the magic she was using, and all of the snow hurled towards Rido in seconds, all traveling faster than Rido could watch. Before the first one hit him, he threw. Right as Juuri slipped trying to jerk away from it the snowball collided with her shoulder, and one of Juuri's collided with Rido's thigh.

They both panted and stared at each other, and even Haruka, the always quiet, started laughing.

Once the fits of laughter had receded, Rido looked down at Juuri, who was hugging him tightly. Then at Haruka, who was chattering at Juuri, asking her how she knew that magic. "Yes," Rido nodded to Juuri. "Where did you learn it?"

She shrugged, her hair bouncing lightly. "I just wanted it to happen, and it did."

Rido sighed, gazing at Juuri lovingly. "Our Mother was better at spells that involved elements or blood, while Father was better at manipulating bodies or objects. You carry after Mother in allot of way, as Haruka dose Father."

"I do?" They said in union, and Rido laughed.

"Yes, you two are very much like them."

"Brother?" Asked Juuri hesitantly, looking up at him through his lashes.

"Yes, Juuri?"

"Why did you look so sad when talking about Mother and Father?"

Rido sighed. How would he be able to explain to them about their parents, on the very day one of them died? "Come, let's go into the house. I'll tell you both a story."

The three walked hand in hand towards the old Kuran Mansion. "Brother Rido," Muttered Haruka. "What's the story about?"

Rido looked down at them, a glint of pride and sadness both mixing in his eyes. "About a man and woman, A man and woman who were in no way cowardly. Who stood by you two and never gave up until their life's ended, of a man who loved his wife and their son to the ends of this planet and more. I am going to tell you two the story of a man who left them to fight in the war, so he could protect them, and a woman who left with a small smile on her face as she died brining you into this world."


End file.
